Happy Birthday Miketsukami
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: Ririchiyo wants to give Soushi a memorable birthday, but the other members of Ayakashi Kan kept interfering. When the time comes, will she finally be able to express her deep appreciation to the man whom she cares for on his birthday? First Inu x Boku Fanfic. One Shot.


**Title: **Happy Birthday Miketsukami

**Series: **Inu x Boku Secret Service

**Ratings/Warnings: **K+

**Genre: **Comedy, Romance, General

**Pairing: **Soushi/Ririchiyo

**Summary: **Ririchiyo wants to give Soushi a memorable birthday, but the other members of Ayakashi Kan kept interfering. When the time comes, will she finally be able to express her deep appreciation to the man whom she cares for on his birthday? First Inu x Boku Fanfic. One Shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inu x Boku Secret Service._ All rights go to Square Enix and Cocoa Fujiwara.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Miketsukami**

Ririchiyo awoke that day and knew what today was: Miketsukami's birthday. She gave a smile for she wanted to show him appreciation for all he did for her. As she got ready for school, she started to plan something in her head for what she could do to show her appreciation.

_ After school today, I should go shopping and pick out something he will like… or perhaps I could make him a birthday cake in Home Ec today… I'll have to make sure my bad habit doesn't ruin this special day for him,_ Ririchiyo thought as she turned the doorknob and opened it.

"Good morning, Miss Ririchiyo."

Ririchiyo looked up and just as he had been doing, Soushi bowed as he greeted her.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Miss Ririchiyo, you look as beautiful as always. It's as if the word beauty was invented just for you but alas, to see your beauty leave my sight, even for a moment would be unbearable. Who knew taking you to school would bring such sorrow?"

"It's not just school. Whenever I leave for anywhere it makes you sad" Ririchiyo sighed.

"Yes because leaving your side, even if for a brief moment, would be eternal torment" Soushi said, putting a hand over his chest as if his heart ached him.

"You can quit being so melodramatic now" Ririchiyo sighed again. "Let's go."

"Miss Ririchiyo, would you permit me to hold your hand?"

Ririchiyo, in her normal state would have denied such a request but looking up at his pleading eyes, she sighed and nodded her head, wanting him to be happy on his birthday.

"Hmph. I suppose you can hold my hand until I leave" she said.

She felt his gloved hand take her hand gently and looked up to see him smiling. "Thank you, Miss Ririchiyo. To stand here by your side is truly an honor."

"You can stop flattering me now. Let's go."

"Yes, Miss Ririchiyo."

* * *

Ririchiyo sat in her home economics class with Karuta by her side. Karuta sat there, oblivious to what the teacher was saying. They were to bake today and Ririchiyo hoped that maybe she could show her appreciation for Soushi by baking him a birthday cake. She got all the ingredients prepared and started to make the batter with Karuta staring.

"Chiyo… is that for Miketsukami?" the stoic girl asked.

Ririchiyo froze. _How did Roromiya know!?_ She panicked. "Hmph. I don't even know if he likes sweets or not. I'm just baking a cake for our assignment" Ririchiyo responded, her front taking control of her once more.

Karuta was no fool though. She took notice of Ririchiyo's actions and watched as Ririchiyo tried to make a cake. Ririchiyo stirred the batter and tried to form a small cake with it. She wanted it to be perfect since she wanted it to be something that she could show Soushi her appreciation for all he had done as her Secret Service agent.

After the cake was baked, Ririchiyo spent her time frosting it and decorating it with strawberries and chocolate frosting. Just as she finished the finishing touches, she wrote "Happy Birthday" in vanilla frosting. "Finished" she said as she panted, sitting down.

"It looks yummy, Chiyo" Karuta said, as she ate the leftover strawberries.

"Thank you Roromiya" Ririchiyo said. _I just hope Miketsukami likes it…_ she thought.

After class, Ririchiyo went on to carefully preserve the cake in a box and then to take it home so she could wait to show it to Soushi. It made her happy that maybe she could see him happy that she could show her appreciation for him. As she waited for him to arrive, she heard the screeching of tires and then the limousine appearing.

_ Please don't be HIM…_ Ririchiyo thought.

"My fiancée!" came the sound of a person Ririchiyo disliked. "It is I, Kagerou Shoukiin that has come to pick you up from school!"

Ririchiyo cringed at the thought of having to deal with this man. Kagerou noticed the hidden cake in Ririchiyo's arms.

"Ah~! A present! It could either be masochistic or sadistic!"

Kagerou snatched the present from Ririchiyo and started to shake it to determine if it was masochistic or sadistic. "Hmmm…. it sounds squishy and it's light so you can easily throw it around so it is a masochist!"

Kagerou threw the cake up into the air and Ririchiyo panicked since her hard work to make the cake would go to waste. She tried to catch the cake and caught it before it hit the ground. She opened the lid and saw that it looked fine even though the cake suffered so much abuse.

"What's this? A cake?" Kagerou said as he looked at it. "A cake is obviously sweet but too sweet for my taste buds so this cake is a sadist!" he declared, waving his arm but knocked the cake out of Ririchiyo's arms, having it fall and smashed it.

Ririchiyo tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes from her anger. "How dare you! Where is Miketsukami!?" she said, trying not to yell at him.

"I told him that I was taking my fiancée out on the town and not to disturb us. Now come and I shall show you the world of S&M!"

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Ririchiyo said, trying hard not to cry since he ruined the cake she made for Soushi.

"There is no use crying over a smashed cake, my fiancée. For now we go!" Kagerou said, grabbing Ririchiyo and putting her in the limousine.

* * *

While Ririchiyo and Karuta were dragged around town with Kagerou yelling whether things were sadistic or masochistic, Ririchiyo tried hard to find a gift for Soushi. _Let's see… what would he like? _She thought. Completely ignoring Kagerou's antics, Ririchiyo's mind was focused on finding a present for Soushi.

She went from department store to department store but couldn't find anything she thought would show appreciation enough. She sighed in defeat and settled on buying a small cupcake with a candle and kept it hidden from Kagerou.

Kagerou's watch went off as he then smiled at Ririchiyo. "Well, my plane is about to leave. So my fiancée, this is where we depart for now but I'll be back. SO LONG MY HUMAN TOILETS!" Kagerou laughed maniacally as he left. Ririchiyo sighed for she was exhausted and because of Kagerou, she had nothing for Soushi's birthday.

_How can I face him? _She thought sadly. She sighed as she knocked on his door. Soushi answered and was wearing his casual wear and his glasses. Ririchiyo felt guilty for disturbing him at such a late hour.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you… but I wanted to give you this…" Ririchiyo said, showing him the cupcake with the candle as she looked away.

"Miss Ririchiyo?"

"I-I just wanted to show my appreciation. So a thank you isn't necessary." _Why can't I ever say what I want to say to him!? Why!?_

"Happy birthday, Miketsukami. Make a wish…"

Soushi stared at the cupcake and then at Ririchiyo, a smile on his face as tears started to fill his eyes. He set the cupcake down and grabbed her hands. "Miss Ririchiyo… you didn't have to put in the effort for I am nothing but a bothersome dog. Simply just staying by your side and being with you is all I could ever ask for to be happy."

Ririchiyo's heartbeat quickened as he said those words. "Miketsukami… thank you" she said with a smile as he hugged her tightly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and yes, this is in honor for Soushi Miketsukami's birthday. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
